Home Life
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Fiona is pregnant and is having a tough time telling Adam. includes the months and birth. Sequel is Messing it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiona and Adam's house**

Alli and Clare were waiting outside of the bathroom for Fiona. She had been feeling wierd and thought she knew why. Fiona came out and pulled the two girls into the bathroom.

"Well, is it positive or negative?" Alli asked. Fiona held out the pregnancy and they looked at the plus sign. The girls all squealed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, Fi! You're going to have a baby." Clare cheered.

"I know. I'm so happy." Fiona responded.

"I wonder what Adam will say." Alli thought.

"Yeah, how do you think he'll take it?" Clare asked Fiona.

"I'm not sure. We never really talked about it. And this wasn't planned. I don't know if he wants kids yet."

"That stinks. But I'm sure that he'll be happy too." Clare assured.

"I hope so."

_Adam came home and the girls left ._

"Hey, Fi. How was your day?" Adam greeted and kissed her quick.

"Fine."

"Nothing interesting happened?"

"Well yes, but it's not important right now."

"Right now?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

Fiona walked up and kissed him and left to take a nap. It wasn't long before Adam came up and snuggled in next to her. He wrapped hi arms around her and rubbed her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Fiona questioned. She wondered if he knew for some reason.

"Just admiring your figure. You're so beautiful." Adam kissed the side of her head and lied back down,

"What if I was fat?"

"Huh?"

"Would you still love me if I was fat?"

"Of coarse."

"So you don't just love me for my body?"

"No, it's just an added bonus." Adam laughed. But Fiona didn't find it funny and rolled out of Adam's arms. "Fi I didn't mean it like that. Come on, what's the big deal?"  
"The big deal is that you only like me for my body and if I ever changed you would leave me!"

"What? I would never Fi." then Adam began to hear Fiona cry a little. "Fi, don't cry. Please."

"I'm sorry I just don't like it when we fight."

"Me neither."

"I love you Adam" Fiona kissed Adam and snuggled back into his chest. Adam was confused. Fiona had gone from calm to upset. Upset to sad, and sad to happy and loving. What was wrong with Fiona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so everyone is asking is Adam is a real guy and yes he is. I forgot to write in the stories that came before this so 4, 3, and 2 are the order of stories. Sorry.**

Fiona has begun to show pregnancy symptoms and still hasn't told Adam.

Fiona was showering, when Adam came in to brush his teeth. Fiona always hung a towel so it blocked her body and so that she could wipe her eyes if water got in them. She couldn't see him and he began to strip down and walked over to the shower door. Fiona's back was facing the door and she felt the cool air, she turned and saw Adam close the door. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Fiona."

"Hey! HEY! Is that all you can say? Get out!"

"What? Why?"

"Adam we're not taking a shower together."

"Why not? It's nice."

"No, it's weird."

"How is this weird? We're married. It isn't weird to do this."

"Just leave."

"Fiona come on. Doesn't this get you in the mood, or do you want to take this into the bedroom?"

"I can't."

"You can't go to the bedroom?" Adam teased.

"No, I can't have sex!"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Get out!"

Adam sighed and left. He got dressed and left to go hang out at the bar with Eli and Drew.

When he got home she was in bed. He sat on her side of the bed and sighed. He felt her move and turned around to look at her. Him and his friends had talked about Fiona and they all said it was weird. They also talked about Alli and how Eli thinks it's time to get Clare a ring.

"Fiona?" Adam whispered.

"Huh? Oh, Adam, you're home."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"  
"Besides the fact that my wife is insane?"

"I'm not insane. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know because you have been asking if I love you and your figure, having mood swings, eating tons and barfing it up the next morning. I don't get it and I want to know why."

"Well sorry, but that doesn't mean I'm crazy!"

"I didn't say you were crazy. I said you're insane!"

Fiona stood up and walked away. She went down stairs and grabbed her car keys. Adam heard the door slam and sighed. Then he went to stop her.

"Fiona! I'm sorry." He said putting his hands on the car windows. "Please come back in." But Fiona drove off.

Adam went to get his car keys and went to Eli and Clare's. He arrived at their house after Alli called telling them what happened and that Fiona was at her house. Adam knocked and Eli welcomed him in.

"Sorry to wake you guys I just need to talk."

"It's alright. Clare just woke up and let me in. I had to knock till the door broke off and call ten times."

"Well if you had remembered your keys." Clare said.

"Sorry. You could have left the door unlocked."

"And let a robber or murderer get in?"

"Then leave the back door open."

"They could get in that way."

"Well you could have hid the key some where then called to tell me where it was."

"You know what? I'm done, I have to get my beauty sleep."

"I'd say you don't need it, but we just had a stupid argument, so I won't."

"Fine." Eli looked at Adam how had a confused look on his face.

"That's how she says she's in the mood."

"Right." Adam said.

Adam just sat with Eli talking about how he needed to talk to Fiona, but Adam didn't think Fiona would. Also she probably would freak out again and things would get worse, but Adam had to know and left for Alli's place. She let him in and pointed to where Fiona was sleeping.

"Fiona?" he saw her but she didn't respond and Adam knew she was awake. "I know you can't sleep without me next to you." He said stepping into the room and up by the bed. "Fiona listen. I'm sorry about everything I said. I didn't mean to upset you. It just scared me that you were feeling bad and wouldn't tell me. You know all I want to do is keep you happy and safe."

"I know. I'm sorry." Fiona hugged and kissed him.

"Are you going to get angry in 2 seconds?"

"No. Adam think about everything you said I was doing weird and try to figure it out."

"Okay lets see. Eating a lot, barfing every morning, self-conscious, mood swings" Adam suddenly stopped and looked at Fiona. "Oh man Fiona are you pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. So how long did you know?"

"A week."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted kids. You mentioned it once, but I didn't know when you would like to have them. We didn't really do this on propose. Sorry"

"It's okay. I'm happy." Fiona hugged him. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah. A good one too."

"Come on lets go home and set up a doctors appointment for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam walked down to see Fiona crying. He knew she was emotional, but he still felt like it was his fault. He walked up to her and held her close.

"What's wrong Fi?"

"I don't know."

"Emotional?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay, calm down." Fiona went and sat on the couch relaxing. "Hey Fi? Gotta ask you something."  
"What?"

"Why do pregnant women always hold their stomachs?"

"Is this a real question or is there a punch line?"

"No seriously. That's like the number one thing they do. You see them do it in magazines, books, and T.V. I don't get it."

"I don't know. Why do you notice it?"

"Why don't you? You're the one doing it all day." Fiona was a couple months pregnant now and was a little showing.

"I asked you first."

"Well it's because I'm always staring at your lovely figure."

"Ha! What figure?"

"Your pregnant one. It's very sexy. Woof ."

"Okay whatever. I'm going to bed."

Fiona was told to stay calm and have less stress so she went home to rest after her appointment, but only to find a German Shepard on the couch. She yelled for Adam. He came rushing down the stairs. Asking what was wrong.

"Why is there a dog in our house?"

"Well see a little girl came to the house and begged me to take him, because she didn't want him to go to the pound, so I kind of did."

"Adam!"

"I'm taking him to the pound. I just didn't want the girl to have to."

"So he's going right now?"

"Well, I would but I don't know how he's going to act in the car and i-i-it's dark out a-and I don't want to hurt anybody. So I was thinking he could stay the night."

"You'll do it in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Fiona didn't buy his excuse.

The morning came and Adam didn't take the dog to the pound.

"Adam, why is the dog still here?"

"Well, I spent a good part of the morning watching you sleep and then when I finally crawled out of bed I was so drowsy I didn't think it was safe to drive."

"Then now?"

"I want to spend time with my beautiful wife and soon to come baby."

"Adam."

"I'll take him next week."

"Next week!"

"Yeah. I'm going to be busy at work the whole week so I won't have time."

"Okay, well, it is a lot of trouble so why don't we just keep the dog?"

"Oh really! Well if that's what you want? Anything for you."

"Yeah, now come back to bed and rub my feet." Adam sighed.

"Yes dear. Come on Charlie."

"Charlie? Why did you name him Charlie?"

"Charlie B. Barkin. From All Dogs Go To Heaven. Ever since I watched that show I've always wanted a German Shepard named Charlie ." Fiona sighed and went up stairs.

**AN: hope you guys enjoyed it. Write, review, and watch All dogs go to Heaven. **


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona and Adam were at the hospital for Fiona's altra sound at three. This was the month they could tell what the sex was. But Adam and Fiona thought they might want it to be a surprise. The nurse called them in and Fiona went to lie down on the table. Dr. Rich put the clear gell on her stomach and preshed the tube down. He searched for the baby and soon found it. He showed them and Fiona cried. Adam grabbed her hand and a tear rolled down his cheak. The doctor looked at the baby all around till he found something interesting.

"Well, would you look at that." he said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Adam paniced. Fiona stared wide-eyed at Dr. Rich, every bad thing sot through her mind.

"No not at all. It's just you two are going to have twins." Adam and Fiona widened theirs eyes even more.

"Twins?" Fiona whispered.

"Yep, beautiful, heathy twins." Adam and Fiona smiled at eachother before kissing. "Do you guys want to know the sex?" Adam looked at Fiona.

"Your choice." he said.

"I want to wait."

"Okay."

Adam and Fiona left after answering some questions. Fiona was staring out the window and tears were silently rolling down. Adam looked at Fiona and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just emotional."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Adam looked back on the road and stayed quiet.

"Do you want to stop and get some food?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"How?"

"You're just staring out the window crying."

"I'm pregnant. I cry and get angry all the time."

"I know. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Well I am."

"Alright."

The car ride was silent the rest of the ride home. When Adam and Fiona got home Fiona went upstairs to sleep, but she couldn't. Adam came up a few hours later to check up on her. He saw she was awake.

"Did you sleep well?" Fiona shook her head.

"Didn't sleep yet."

"Really? Normally you're out cold in a few seconds."

"I'm just stressed."

"Want to talk?"  
"No." Adam sighed and got up. He went over to the other side of the bed and told Fiona to roll on her stomach. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Fine, roll on your side." Fiona did as she was told and felt Adam's hand rub and press her back. Fiona smiled and breathed calmly. She moaned a bit and sighed with relief. Adam stopped and went down to her feet. He did the same and Fiona soon feel asleep. When she woke up Adam was holding her and she found out she had slept for 11 hours, so it was eight in the morning now. She went down stairs and saw all Adam had done. He cleaned up, folded clothes, washed dishes, and bathed Charlie. He must have spent hours on this. Probably went to bed three hours ago.

"Come on Charlie. Lets go cuddle with Adam." Fiona walked up with Charlie at her side and laid down with Adam.

"Fiona?"

"Shush. Go back to sleep."

"I have to shower and go to work soon."

"No you don't. You can call in sick." but Adam still got up and left for work.

When Adam got home he feel onto the couch and couldn't open his eyes. Charlie came up and lied down with him. He began to pet him and feel asleep. Later waking up to the smell of chicken. He sat up and saw Fiona cooking and Charlie laying at her feet.

"Fiona do you want me to cook?"

"No, I want you to rest."

"I don't need to." he began to sit up, but Fiona walked over and pushed him down.

"If you sleep and relax then you can shower with me tonight." then she kissed him.

"Alright." Adam winked and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona sat on the couch waiting for Adam to come home. He got done at six and it was ten. She scared something happened to him. Suddenly the door opened and Adam stepped in.

"Where were you?" Fiona glared at him. He jumped at the unexpected noise.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you to come home."

"You have to get some sleep." Adam kissed her forehead.

"What were you doing anyway?" Adam held out a wad of cash.

"Working late. Trying to get more money for when the babies come."

Fiona woke up to Adam cooking breakfast.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Morning."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Just wanted to make you some food."

"Okay. When did you get up?"

"Like four."

"Adam you feel asleep at like eleven!"

"So?"

"Adam I'm worried."

"About what?" he said turning to face her.

"That you're not getting sleeping! You're harming yourself!"

"Fiona I'm fine!" Adam walked out the door and went to work.

When he got home Fiona was sitting on the couch. Adam saw that she was mad and went to sit down with her. He tried to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away. Not making any eye contact at any time.

"Fiona. Come on. It was a little fight."

"It wasn't to me!"

"You're just emotional."

"No I'm not! You are stressed out over something and you won't talk about it and are in denial of it. You need to get help or something or just calm down!"  
"I have to do this Fiona! I have to make some more cash so we can pay for this baby and I have to take care of you!"

"I can do that myself!"

"But I have to help you! I'm supposed to be a father soon and if I can't take care of you then I can't take care of our child!" Adam got up and left for upstairs. Fiona sat down for awhile to calm herself down. She needed to relax Adam and show him its okay. She walked upstairs into their bedroom. He was sitting on her side back to her. She came up and gave him a hug from the back.

"I love you, Adam." Adam just breathed deep. "I don't want you to feel bad." Adam just turned his head to the right, away from her. " Please calm down. Can you just sleep and take a day off. You got a lot today, so why work?" Adam wet his lips. Fiona started to rub his shoulders and his head began to lean and roll back. He smiled and moaned and sighed. He looked up at her and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Thanks Fi."

Fiona snuggled into his arms. Leaning diagonally into him.

"You know. You feel asleep early a couple of nights ago. You didn't get to take a shower with me."

"Fiona, I should really rest."

"Come on. Take a shower, call in sick, and spend all day with me."

"I don't know."

Fiona really wanted Adam to relax so she had to step it up. She unbottoned his shirt while she said.

"Come on. I't one day. You need to calm down. Work can wait." then smiled seductivly.

"Um well... I-I g-guess I could skip one day." Adam smiled shyly.

Fiona leaned in close. "I'll get the water running."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so Adam and Fiona are going to have the babies soon and i want to know what you guys want the gender and names to be. Either write it here or go to my home page to vote. Or both.**

Adam shook Fiona slightly. He wanted to let her sleep, but they hadn't quite talked about the babies room. They needed to go shopping and paint the room., actually they had to pick the room.

"Fiona." Adam whispered.

"What?" Fiona answered, without opening her eyes.

"I know you're tired, but we need to talk about the babies rooms."

"Paint it a light swampy green with brown furniture." then she rolled around.

"Okay do you want to come shopping right now and then paint?"

"No."

"So you want me to go out and try to find what you want?"

"Can you just wait an hour?"

"How about this? You come help me shop and paint, then when we're done I'll rub your back and if you want I'll take you out to dinner."

"Or you can rub my back and take another shower with me."

"I like that idea better."

"Then you can watch Phantom of the Opera with me."

"I guess."

Adam and Fiona went out and got all the items, they didn't have to get some of the small tings because they got them from the baby shower. Then they began to paint when the arrived home. They decided that the room would be right across from their room. In the end it looked pretty good. Then it was time to take a shower.

Fiona stripped down and Adam watched. Fiona looked at him.

"Why aren't you getting undressed?"

"I'm just enjoying the view."

Fiona finished and got in waiting for Adam to come. When he did she pulled his face into hers and kissed him. When they pulled apart Adam said.

"Was there a reason for that?"

"This is the one time I feel good."

"Why?"

"The rest of the time I feel pregnant. Just sad and fat." Fiona looked down.

"Hey." Adam lifted her chin up. " You are beautiful." Fiona smiled and hugged Adam. "Ugh, I wish we could do it now."

"Don't worry. After I have the twins we can make time for it."


	7. Chapter 7

Fiona is now 9 months pregnant. They have everything and are just waiting. Adam and Fiona sit on the couch watching All Dogs go to Heaven. Fiona is relaxing, but Adam is tense and looks over at Fiona every ten seconds.

"Adam." Fiona said looking at him. "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine." she took his hand and caressed the back of it.

"Fiona, you could have the baby at any moment. How am I suppose to calm down?"

"Please try because you're starting to freak me out."

"I'm sorry." Adam kissed Fiona and held her close. He laid her down, but didn't get on top of her because he didn't want to hurt the babies. Adam began to kiss her neck.

"Adam." she whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't worry. Just relax."

Fiona swallowed and leaned her head over so Adam had more room. She put both her hands on each side of his neck and rubbed it. Adam moaned, which sent vibrations down Fiona's body. She sighed and breathed with joy, they hadn't done anything like this in months. Even when they took showers and slept in bed naked. They would just feel each other or look at one another. This felt way better.

"Man it's get hot in here." Adam whispered. Fiona smiled and pushed him down on his back.

"Then take a break and let me do something." Fiona began to unbutton his shirt when he stopped her.

"Fiona." Adam whispered. "Why is the couch wet?" Fiona looked down to see that her water broke. "Crap!" Fiona yelled. Adam rushed out side to the car and Fiona followed. They rushed to the hospital.

Once there Fiona got a room and Adam called his mom to call up Drew and tell him. Adam then called Eli.

"Eli, dude, come down to the hospital quick."

"What? Why?"

"Fiona having the baby."

"Oh my God!" Adam could here Eli yell for Clare. He hung up and went into the room with Fiona. She was screaming and crying. Adam went to hold her hand and she squeezed it hard.

"Fiona, it's okay. Every thing going to be okay."

"Adam I'm scared."

"I know. I'm here for you. Do you need anything?"

"I need these babies out."

"Well, I know that, but that's the doctors job." Fiona screamed more and the doctors came in.

Fiona pushed and pushed. Adam stayed by her side and talked her through it. Finally Fiona pushed one more time and the first one was out.

"Good job Fiona the first one out now keep going." the doctor said.

Fiona continued to scream and push till the last one cam out. Fiona breathed heavy and fainted. She woke up to Adam holding one baby. She couldn't quiet open her eyes to see the color of the blanket.

"Hey, Fi." Adam greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. How are they?"

"Perfectly happy."

"Where's the other one?"

"Still getting cleaned up a bit."

"Okay. So, boy or girl?"


	8. Chapter 8

"They're boys." Fiona gasped.

"Can I hold that one?"

"Sure thing." Adam handed over the first one. Fiona smiled and kissed the baby on it's head. Then the doctor brought in the other, and gave it to Adam.

"Anything we have to worry about?" Fiona asked.

"Nope, the doctor said they were very healthy."

"Good. I can't believe we're parents."

"Yeah. It feels great."

"Come here." Adam leaned down and kissed Fiona.

"Do you want me to let everyone else in?"

"Sure, but I want to know who you think should be the godparents."

"Oh, well, I don't know. I was thinking..."

"Holly J and Sav?"

"I didn't know Holly J liked kids."

"Right. What about Alli and Drew?"

"Maybe. They don't have to be married."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I like Alli, but I don't trust Drew. What about Sav and Alli?"

"Yeah. They are brother and sister."

"Cool. We got that covered. I bet Holly J is going to get mad."

"I'll handle her."

"Good, she scares me."

Adam went and called everyone in. they all took times holding the babies and congratulating them on their lovely kids.

"Oh my gosh Fiona. They are adorable." Clare said.

"Well, yeah, they got my genes." Adam said.

"Yeah, that's where they get it." Eli joked.

"Hey who are going to be the godparents?" Alli asked.

"It's ironic that you asked, Alli. We want you and Sav to be the godparents." Fiona answered.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Alli screamed.

"Serious? Yahoo." Sav cheer.

"Wait! Why not me?" Holly J argued.

"We didn't think that you would want to be the guardian if something happened to Adam and I."

"I could take much better care the kids then Alli."

"Okay lets not fight." Eli said. Everyone continued to hold the babies and talk to Fiona and Adam.

"Hey what are their names?" Drew asked. Adam and Fiona looked at each other.

"We didn't put much thought into that." Adam said.

"Well I like Michael. What do you want this one to be called?"

"I like Ichy."

"We are not naming him after an All Dogs Go To Heaven character!"

"Alright alright. What about Simon?"

"I think it's perfect."


End file.
